Dreams Are Different To Reality
by 221benedict
Summary: Molly dreams about Sherlock kissing her, she wakes up wanting more, but will she tell Sherlock what she dreamt about? (it started as a one shot, then my imagination decided to make an appearance)
1. Chapter 1

Molly stared at the clock. Ten p.m, her shift was finally over. She finished off the last bit of documentation on her latest victim, a 45-year-old woman who died after drinking contaminated water on her holiday; she then had a seizure caused by neurocysticercosis. It had been an interesting had never seen that kind of parasite before. She picked up her bag,headed toward the door, flicked the light switch off ,and locked the door behind her. She sighed as she walked through the halls. All she wanted to do was go home, have a glass of wine, and read a book. But she knew that wasn't going to happen. Not when she was living with Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock had been staying at her flat for 2 months now, after he had told her that he needed her. Molly was surprisingly calm that night in Bart's Morgue as Sherlock told her his plan to jump off the roof. She didn't want to believe it at first, but he told her that it was the only way to stop Moriarty. He told her exactly what he needed her to do and she did it. She always did what he needed her to couldn't help it. She was under his 'spell', She hated how he could manipulate her into getting what he wanted by using his low baritone voice and complementing her. She knew he was acting, but it always seemed to work. She just couldn't help it. She was in love with Sherlock Holmes.

It's not that Molly dreaded going home, She didn't mind thought of coming home to Sherlock Holmes was actually something she had dreamed of. Reality though, was quite different. A week ago she came home to her flat and Sherlock had bleached her cat's fur simply because he was 'bored'. She was just thankful that he didn't have a gun, Mrs Hudson had told her what he did to her wall. She understood, to a degree, that he was bored and needed something to do. But she was getting very tired of it very quickly.

Molly walked up to her front stoop,she opened her bag, and began rummaging around for her keys, She could barely see of a sudden ,the door swung open ,and Sherlock stood there with the moonlight on his pale face and his cheekbones, his dark curls around his face, god she could just run her fin-

"Molly, you're staring at me" Sherlock said, Molly snapped out of her trance.  
"Uh… right… yes… sorry" she mumbled as she pushed passed him into her flat, and began heading up the stairs. Sherlock, confused, closed the front door and followed her.

Molly entered the living room to find everything was books had been put back in the shelf, the dirty plates and bowls had been put away, His research was in neat piles on the desk. She stood there, her mouth wide open, she couldn't believe the whole two months he had lived here, he never even lifted a finger, and now...

"Molly, I suggest you close your mouth, you don't want to catch flies" Sherlock said as he came through the door and headed towards the laptop.  
"Thank you for cleaning, Sherlock" Molly said as she headed toward the kitchen. Sherlock mumbled something under his breath, She couldn't hear it,She didn't really care to either. She just wanted a glass of wine. She opened the fridge and grabbed the bottle of red wine,She closed the fridge turned around ,and there he was,She jumped and let go of the bottle of wine, but before she even had a chance to blink, Sherlock had caught it before it fell to the ground. Sherlock stood up until their bodies were almost touching. They stood there for a few seconds, neither one of them moved. Molly was slowly becoming aware of their proximity. Before she could turn away ,he pressed his lips against hers. Molly couldn't believe that Sherlock Holmes was kissing her, his beautiful, soft Cupid's bow lips against hers. It was everything she had ever dreamed of ,and more. Molly opened her mouth to him and their kiss deepened, She moaned. Sherlock placed the bottle of wine on the table behind him without breaking the kiss and put his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He pushed her up against the fridge and began kissing and biting at her neck, "Sherlock.." she ran her fingers through his hair making him moan in return. "Molly" he mumbled.

Something was poking her in her back "MOLLY" He yelled. She snapped open her eyes and it was bright. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the light when she saw a familiar silhouette towering over her.

"Sherlock, what are you doing?" She mumbled, Then, it clicked, It was a dream, She had fallen asleep with her head on her desk and dreampt…. oh god…. What she dreampt came back to her, his soft lips on her skin, his body up against hers ,and his hair in between her fingers.

"Molly, do you realise how late it is, you were supposed to be home at 10:30, Its now one a.m, I was starting to get worried" Sherlock said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Sorry, I fell asle- wait… you? Worried about me? Since when?" Molly was still waking up, slowly rising from her desk, stretching her hands behind her back and pushing out her chest, when she caught Sherlock staring at her breasts. She cleared her throat and he looked up at her eyes. Molly tried to supress a smile.

"Since you didn't come home I thought something happened to you" Sherlock hadn't realised how worried he was until he saw her, It was the most horrible two and a half hours of his life, He texted her one hundred times…. No reply. He even resorted to calling her but still no answer. He knew the risks of leaving the flat, Someone might recognise him, but he knew if something had happened to her because of him, he could never forgive himself for that.

"Oh, okay, well let me just grab my things and we can go" Molly grabbed her bag and phone and headed toward the door. Sherlock followed behind her switching off the light as they left.

There was an awkward silence in the cab the entire way home; Molly tried not to look at Sherlock as she smiled thinking about her dream. Sherlock tried to delete the fact that he stared at her breasts. He never usually did that, in Uni he decided, after experimentation, that sex, love and sentiment wasn't his area. He always considered himself married to his work. Molly never used to distract him like this, he barely even noticed her before he started living with her. He had to try and process this information, he had to try and figure out if he wanted to act on his feelings. The cab pulled up at Molly's flat and they both got out. Molly opened the door and Sherlock followed close behind her. She took off her coat and scarf and hung them at the door, as did he.

"Well, I'm quite tired, I'm going to bed, Goodnight Sherlock" Molly turned to him and headed up the stairs.

"You know, just before I woke you up you mumbled my name" Sherlock was at the door to her bedroom, he couldn't help giving her a smirk. Molly went a bright shade of red, and turned around to face him.

"Yes.. um.. i..um.. I was dreaming Sherlock" Molly eventually managed to get out.

"What were you dreaming about?" Sherlock started to move closer to her.  
"I.. um..well" Molly went an even darker shade of red, she couldn't bare to get that one little word out, She was afraid of what he would say. Would he just laugh and walk away and leave her standing there feeling like a total idiot,or would he keep moving closer? "Fuck it" she thought.

"You,Sherlock, I was dreaming about you" Sherlock stopped in his tracks and looked at her. Molly was now an even brighter shade of red as she tried to read the expression on his face. Nothing.

"Look, Sherlock, I'm tired, lets talk in the morning" Molly walked over to the door and tried to close it but Sherlock stopped her. He grabbed her face and kissed her. Molly really hoped she wasn't dreaming. She pushed him away and looked up at him. "His pupils are dilated" she thought, indicating arousal. Sherlock didn't wait for her to finish her little deduction as his lips came crashing down on hers, Molly opened her mouth and their tongues collided. Sherlock was better at this than Molly had expected, she always thought that he probably didn't know what he was doing when it came to kissing, but Sherlock Holmes was absolutely brilliant at it.

He backed her up against the wall and pushed himself against her, Their kiss deepened, She put her arms around his shoulders and ran her fingers though his hair, He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Sherlock pulled Molly's shirt off and Molly undid Sherlock's buttons and pulled the purple shirt off his shoulders. He moved down her collarbone, biting, and kissing, She moaned and tilted her head back. He undid the clasp of her bra, letting it slide off her shoulders. Molly suddenly felt self-conscious and moved her hands to cover herself.

"Don't Molly, you're beautiful" Sherlock reached for her hands and pulled them away; he lowered his head and took her nipple in his mouth. Molly let out a soft moan. She was in pure heaven, Sherlock moved to her other breast, nipping and sucking on her nipple. He moved back up to her lips, taking her mouth in a heated kiss. Sherlock grinded himself against her. She could feel his erection against her stomach, she moved her hands town to undo his jeans, She slid the jeans and his boxers reached for her pants and took them off. Before she knew it, they were both completely naked. Sherlock lifted Molly up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, She could feel his cock against her clit. Sherlock captured Molly's mouth once again. She moved her hand down between them and grasped his shaft. He gasped. She guided him toward her wetness. "Hmm, feeling bold are we Molly?" he mumbled in her ear. Before she could answer, he thrusted into her.

Her arms tightened around him, pulling at his sensitive follicles. He quickened his pace, her nails digging into his back. As she climaxed she screamed his name "Sherlock… oh god.. Sherlock" He mumbled her name in her ear, his low baritone voice was enough to send her over the edge. A few moments later he came inside her.

They stood there for a few moments, panting and trying to regain their breaths. Molly unhooked her legs from around Sherlock's waist and he slowly slid out of her. Her legs were like jelly, she held onto the dresser next to her. Sherlock turned around and grabbed his clothing.

"Goodnight Molly" He said as he strode out the door.

Molly stood there, trying to gather her thoughts, and her balance. She watched as Sherlock walked out the door. Did she just have sex with Sherlock Holmes?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!, im really sorry about the mix up with the chapter and then no chapter, this thing is so confusing and im still learning, so hear is the new chapter. Enjoy! (and let me know what you think, i would love to hear it!) **

* * *

Sherlock Holmes didn't ever think about sex. He always thought of the body as transport. He had experimented at Uni, for science, and found nothing particularly special about the act. Granted it did have its pleasures, but it wasn't something he believed was necessary for everyday function. Until he met Molly Hooper. He didn't know how to approach her about it. He had tried and failed so many times. The Christmas party was the worst, he had felt horrible about what he said, but he didn't show it. At the time Sherlock knew Molly loved him, but he couldn't contemplate the sentimentality of the situation. He had always thought sentiment was a chemical defect found in the losing side. But he soon realised, being incapable of any type of sentiment was to ensure a lonely life. A life without Molly.

He was lying in his bed, thinking about what happened an hour ago, he didn't know why he did it, but he longed to touch her, to feel her warm body. He was beginning to realise that what he did probably wasn't socially acceptable. He knew after the past 2 months, she had grown tired of his antics. One day he was so bored he decided to throw tomatoes on the ground and measure its splatter pattern. He couldn't be bothered to put down any cloth or plastic, so the entire kitchen was covered in bits of tomatoes.

"What the FUCK SHERLOCK?" Molly yelled as she walked through the door and looked at Sherlock as he stood on top of the kitchen table about to throw another tomato at the ground.

"I was bored, and I've seen all your movies, read all your books, I even cleaned….. well, reviewing those facts the cleaning could have waited until my tomato experiment had finished" Sherlock answered, throwing the tomato at the floor.

"Sherlock, I swear to God, if this isn't cleaned up by the time I get home, there will be hell to pay" Sherlock could see Molly was about to explode.

"Ah, yes, your date with….. Toooomm? Is it?" Sherlock remembered the man's name vividly, how could he forget the name of the man who was about to take the woman he loved out for dinner. But he didn't want to show is feelings on the subject.

"Yes, Sherlock my date, and if you wouldn't mind, I have to get ready, he will be here in an hour…. And for the love of God. Do. Not. Let. Him. See. You. Am I clear?" Molly said, still fuming from the state of the kitchen.

"Clear as mud" Sherlock said with a smirk

Molly couldn't help but smile, but soon returned to her original face. She headed toward her bedroom.

"Let's hope the wind doesn't change!" He shouted

"Shut up, Sherlock" She said and slammed the door.

An hour and four minutes later her doorbell rang. Molly arose from her room in a black dress that hugged her figure, her hair was out and straightened, and bright red lipstick.  
"He's four minutes late, you should really should have chosen someone who is punctual, or at leas—"He looked up from his book and looked at Molly, he couldn't help but stare, she was beautiful, he felt his heart sink at the fact she was already down the stairs and greeting Tom, he cringed when he kissed her on the cheek. A few seconds later the door closed behind them. Sherlock stood up and went to his bedroom and closed the door. He laid down on the bed and tried not to go through all the possible scenarios of how their evening would end tonight.

Two weeks later, Sherlock deduced that Tom had broken up with her, he was ecstatic, but didn't show it. He could see how upset Molly was. One night he heard her crying in her room, Sherlock walked down the hall and knocked on her door.

"Yes, what is it Sherlock?" She said between sobs

"You're crying" Sherlock didn't know if he should do something or just walk away.

"Gold star for Sherlock Holmes" Molly turned over to face him as he stood at the door.

He walked over to the bed and laid down on it, He reached out for Molly and she placed her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Sherlock wrapped his arm around her and held her close as she sobbed, he wanted to tell her so badly how he felt, how he longed for her, but he just couldn't. Within a few minutes, she had fallen asleep. He carefully removed himself from her and slid out the door closing it softly behind him. He stood outside her door and smelled her sent on him. The Claire-de-la-lune perfume, mixed with her vanilla shampoo. Oh how he wanted to hold her forever. He hadn't loved anything this much since Redbeard. Not that this was the same thing, but he knew he was completely and utterly in love with Molly Hooper. His Pathologist.

* * *

When Sherlock walked into her lab and heard his name come out of her mouth, he knew that he had to have her. He had planned out 7 different scenarios of how it would occur when they got home, the most logical one was her bed, but obviously they didn't make it that far. Sherlock kicked himself at how he had left the room after it was over but he couldn't think of what else to do. I deal with it in the morning he thought and drifted to sleep. Replaying what had happened in his head.

* * *

Molly stood there holding onto the chest of draws, Sherlock just left the room, she couldn't believe it, he just left, Who does that? …. Apparently Sherlock Holmes. She thought.  
She considered going after him and asking what the hell just happened, but she knew he would come up with some snide remark and she would most certainly say something she would regret. She went to the bathroom and cleaned herself up, put some clothes on and went to bed, trying not to think about what just happened, and failing miserably.

Molly laid there staring at the ceiling, thinking about all the reasons Sherlock would do something like that. There was no way in hell he did it cause he "loved her" that, despite her hopes, was never going to happen. Was it an alternative to getting high? Was it because he was bored? Was it for an experiment? She put the pillow to her face and let out a little scream. She gave up on trying to deduce why and just closed her eyes and slept.

* * *

Molly woke up to the sun streaming into her room, she looked at the time, 9:30am, then it all came flooding back, what had happened last night, his touch, how he kissed her, they way he—

Her train of thought derailed as there was a giant crash from the kitchen. She got out of bed and put her dressing gown on and went into the kitchen. There was a broken plate on the floor and Sherlock was on his knees picking up the pieces. She walked over to him and began helping him pick up the pieces of broken plate. He looked at her as her hair covered her face when she picked up a piece. He couldn't stop staring. Molly noticed him and looked at him, he quickly looked away. Molly suddenly feeling like a teenager again.  
They stood up after all the pieces had been picked up and emptied into the bin. They stood there looking at each other and not saying anything. They suddenly snapped out of their trance as the fire alarm went off, Sherlock looked over at the toaster. Sherlock waved away the smoke and took out the bread. It was burnt to a crisp. Molly couldn't help but giggle. Sherlock turned around and gave her a confused look.

"Domesticity…. Its suits you" Molly giggled

"Yes, well, I'm trying, think of it as an apology for last night" Molly stopped laughing and looked at Sherlock.

"So, do you think last night was a mistake?" Molly wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer to that

"Yes" Molly started to walk away "And no" He continued

"I must confess that wasn't a socially acceptable way to…. Express…. My feelings….. and for that I do apologise….. but Molly I want you to know.." He took a deep breath "I love you….. I don't understand the chemistry, and I don't like not understanding, but I love you… at least I think I do…. I don't know how to tell… I loved Redbeard more than anything in the world and I love you like that too….. I think… I really don't know."

Molly couldn't believe her ears, he loved her, was that even possible for Sherlock Holmes?, she stood there, motionless, trying to process the information.  
"Molly? Molly… you haven't said anything for a minute are you alright?" Sherlock looked slightly concerned

"Why…. Why didn't you tell me this before… why now…. Why last night?" Molly was still staring at Sherlock

"I had been trying to contemplate my feelings myself, I didn't know what was happening." Sherlock was looking away trying to hide his embarrassment, did Molly love him too? Or had he made a complete fool of himself?

"Oh, Sherlock" Molly walked toward him and hugged him. Usually Sherlock hated hugs but this… this was nice, he had never wanted the warmth of another human until now. He hugged her tighter and she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you too Sherlock" Molly looked up at him and smiled, he smiled in return and he lowered his head and kissed her. Molly opened her mouth to let his tongue in, she moaned at the sensation. He picked her up and placed her down on the counter. He lifted her shirt above her head and she did the same to him, she pulled him closer, and he proceeded to kiss her neck, she moaned and withered under his touch, how she had wanted this for so long, she moaned she tilted her head back and hit the cupboard behind her "Shit" She yelled, they both broke out in laughter he continued to kiss her when the phone rang.

"Leave it" She said.

"I can't, its Mycroft" Sherlock moved toward the phone and answered.

"Two months, two months Mycroft, it took you two months to tell me where to begin hunting down Moriarty's network, you're the British government for God's sake, surely one of your… goldfish… could have figured out something" Sherlock was pissed off. He looked over to Molly who had gone to get some cereal out of the cupboard.

"Brother mine, do be quiet and listen" Sherlock soon shut up and listened to what Mycroft had to say. About 10 minutes later he hung up and turned to face Mollywho was eating her cereal.

"Well, I know where to start, im going to Australia, and apparently I need a wife. Molly Hooper, will you marry me?" And just like that there was tea all over the kitchen table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! here is the new chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

"Im sorry… what!?... you want me to—"

"Marry me, yes, do catch up Molly" Sherlock sat back down at the table. Molly grabbed the cloth and wiped up the tea.

"But, we just…. And you just said…. And we just did that last night…. And then you said something about Australia…" Molly trailed off trying to collect her thoughts

Sherlock rolled his eyes and said "Mycroft's stupid excuse for intelligence officers have positively identified Sebastian Moran to be staying in the area. Moran is Moriarty's second in command and I should be able take him out and bring down the rest of Moriarty's criminal web. I would be able to blend in more, if we looked like we were on a honeymoon"

Sherlock looked at Molly who was obviously trying to process the information

"Did you just say something about marriage and couples and honeymoon or am I just hearing things, because this has been a strange 16 hours." Molly looked at Sherlock with disbelief on her face.

"From all of that information, that's the piece you decide to concentrate on?"

"So, I'm just supposed to ignore the fact that you just proposed!?" Molly placed her hands on her hips.

"Well….. yes. It's a minor detail. We leave in 2 hours anyway, go and pack." Sherlock waved his hands at her, signalling her to go away so he could go to his mind palace. She walked off to the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

"Marry him?! MARRY HIM, is he crazy?!... oh wait no that's right, he's a HIGH FUNCTIONING SOCIOPATH" Molly thought, as she collapsed onto the bed and let out a scream into the pillow. She was still in shock from the fact that he told her that he loved her. She had no idea about that and now this, she pinched herself just to check if she was dreaming or not. But did she even want to marry Sherlock, I mean really, she had heard so many stories of him doing the weirdest things, did she really want to live and be married to that? Even if it was just to bring down Moriarty's network.

Molly knew that eventually she would end up giving in and doing whatever he wanted, she always did, he was her weakness and she would do anything for him. She would help in fake his death a thousand times over just so he was safe. And she loved him. Molly let out another scream into the pillow and banged her head on it before she made her decision.

Sherlock stood on Molly's couch looking at the wall, he had pinned a map of Sydney to the wall and highlighted all of the notes Mycroft had given him. Around the map had pictures of men who were working for Moriarty. Why Sydney? What was so special about Sydney that could be the hub for the biggest criminal web in the world. Why not Europe? He thought. There had to be some reason, but what is it? Sherlock stepped down off the couch and over the coffee table to the pile of files on the table. He flicked through them, trying to identify similarities in all of the men. Nothing. Not one similarity, one man was from Beijing another from Seattle and one even from Minsk. Nothing to say that they had crossed paths before and yet there they all are in Sydney.

Sherlock was still flipping through files when Molly entered the room.

"I've decided" She declared. He looked up and started to walk toward her.

"Oh, that took longer than I expected, so what do you say, Molly Hooper, will you marry me?" Sherlock stopped just in front of her and took her hands.

"No"

"No?"

"No"

"I don't understand, did I not do it right?" Sherlock looked confused

"You obviously don't hear 'no' very often do you?" Molly folded her arms.

"No, I don't, but when I do it's usually 'no, please, no'" Sherlock still looked very confused.

"Molly I need you, please come with me, please." Sherlock used those sweet puppy dog eyes that always worked on her when he wanted a body or a body part from her morgue.

"I can't Sherlock, I've got work to go to, people will probably wonder where I am and my family and friends will ask questions. I really can't go"

"Mycroft will take care of that, when you come back your position at Barts will still be there and tell your family and whoever else that you have gone on holidays, problem solved" Sherlock smiled at Molly trying to reassure her.

Molly stood there trying to think of more excuses as to why she can't go. But she couldn't think of anything. She let out a sigh and said

"Fine, as long as I still have my job to come back too, I'll go" Molly stood there as she watched Sherlock's eyes light up.

"Wonderful. Excellent. Fantastic. Marvellous!" Sherlock said as he collected his things and placed them in a suitcase.

"Cut the crap Sherlock" Molly was not amused at Sherlock's obvious over acting.

"Right… sorry." There was a knock at the door, Mycroft's men were here.

Molly went into her room, grabbed as many clothes as she could and her toiletries and headed down the stairs, she locked the front door behind her and got in the car with Sherlock.

'What am I getting myself into' she thought as the car drove away.

* * *

They arrived at Sydney airport, they hired a car and headed to their new home.

"Our new names are Emily and James…. Cumberbatch" Sherlock said with distain

"What? Cumberbatch? Where the hell did you pull that one from?" Molly said with a giggle.

"I didn't, that was Mycroft, probably because I called him fat" Sherlock spat

"Why would you do that, he's your brother, and he is not fat"

"Whatever" Sherlock ended the conversation. A few moments later Sherlock said "Okay, you've got questions?"

"Yes, I do, how long have we been 'married'" Sherlock turned to her with an unreadable look on his face, before Molly smiled, causing Sherlock to do the same.

"We're on our honeymoon" Sherlock said.

"Okay, so how long are we staying here before we move on, I'm assuming Moriarty's men aren't confined to one area"

"No, they're not, we will be here for a month before we move on to Newcastle, and then I will find out where Moriarty's men are situated around the rest of the country"

"And the rings?" Molly said.

"What sorry?" Sherlock looked confused

"We're married Sherlock, aren't we supposed to have rings?"

"Oh yes, there in my pocket" He gestured to his jacket; Molly reached out and put her hand in his pocket. She pulled out the two rings and looked at hers.

"Sherlock…. It's beautiful, how did you-"

"Mycroft again" he replied. She slipped it on her finger, it felt weird to have a ring on her finger, but she didn't mind. She reached over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Sherlock… oh look here is the turn off" Molly pointed to the right.

As they pulled up to the gate, Molly looked around, it was so picturesque, vines hanging from the front gates, a duck pond in the grounds, trees lining the path toward the house and because it was autumn the dead, yellow leaves covered the floor, and only a few remained on the trees. She could see the house up ahead, a beautiful white brick house, with a porch and balcony, it was like a scene from The Notebook.

"Its beautiful Sherlock" She said, he shrugged, not seeming to care. He pressed the intercom button and he talked to what seemed like an old woman, who let them in.  
He drove up to the house and it was beautiful, rose vines hanging from the side of the house, lovely plants in the front garden. She stepped out of the car and Sherlock grabbed their bags from the back.

"If all the places you stay at when you're on cases are this nice, I might have to come with you more often" She said smiling, as an old woman approached them.

"Don't get too comfortable Molly, we won't be here for that long, and we are here to work, there is always more than meets the eye" Sherlock went from serious to smiley and loving in 0.2 seconds.

"You must be James" She said looking at him. "And Emily" She looked Molly up and down and smiled.

"I'm Edith" she held out her hand, both Molly and Sherlock shook it.

"Come in and I will show you where you are staying." She smiled and headed toward the house. Both Sherlock and Molly dropped the smiling act and followed the old woman into the house.

The ceilings were boarded with a floral pattern, a fireplace in every room; a lovely kitchen and dining are with a mahogany table. It was glorious. They headed up the staircase that reminded her of the one in Titanic. She got to the top of the stair case and looked down, she could see living area and through the back door, there was even swimming pool.

"You have the place to yourself. If you need me, I'll be over there" She pointed at a smaller house at the end of the yard. She looked around for Sherlock, he must have already disappeared into one of the many rooms.

"Why are you renting this out?" Molly inquired.

"Well, my husband died 2 years ago, and I need the extra money" She said.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Molly felt horrible for prying.

"No, no dear it's alright, look I'm going to go, but I'll leave you and your husband to it…. Oh before I forget I won't bother you at any time, I'm not your housekeeper, so I don't clean, that's up to you. There is a kitchen, there are some things there, but you may need to go to the general store. Hope you enjoy your stay" She headed down the stairs and out the backdoor toward her house. She looked around for Sherlock who was nowhere to be seen.

"Molly, over here" Sherlock gestured to the bedroom and Molly followed. The bedroom was beautiful, white walls with beautiful paintings, the bed looked very comfy, she walked toward the bed and ungracefully crashed on it. She needed sleep. Sherlock got to work and planned out exactly where he needed to go. While Molly was fast asleep on the bed.

* * *

Molly woke a few hours later, it was beginning to get dark, She looked around to find Sherlock, he was gone, no note, no nothing. Molly tried to call him, no answer. She wandered over to all of the notes and maps and pictures he had stuck on the wall she tried to make sense of it all, it was very vague; she assumed the most of it was in his mind palace.  
A few more hours had passed and Molly was getting very worried, what if he was in trouble? She couldn't bare the thought of something happening to him. What if he needed help? What if he was lying in a gutter somewhere? What if he was being held against his will? Molly's mind was going to the worst possible scenarios. She tried calling him again, it was ringing.

"What Molly?" he whispered.

"Where the HELL are you?" she tried hard not to shout most of that.

"I've been doing some surveillance, I'm on my way back now anyway"

"Fine" she hung up, pissed that he made her worry like that.

He walked through the door 5 minutes later. She got up from the couch and grabbed his face and kissed him. She opened her mouth and their tongues collided. She broke the kiss and slapped him across the face.

"Sherlock Holmes, don't you ever put me through that again" She walked back over to the couch and turned on the TV.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you would worry" He walked toward the living and sat down next to her.

"Sherlock, I love you, of course I'm going to worry about you…. Just next time leave a note or something." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

He continued his surveillance for the next week, each night he would gather information and kill who he needed to to bring down the network. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel remorse for taking a human life, but he assured himself that it was the right thing to do. He would come back to the house and Molly would be there, she was always there, he never really knew how to thank her for that. Some nights they would watch a movie, other nights they would make out like teenagers. Sherlock found it oddly comforting to have someone who cares for him as much as she does. He made a vow to himself that night as they lay in bed, that he would always protect her, no matter what.

On the 7th night of their stay, she heard a banging at the door, she left the bedroom and headed down the stairs. She turned the corner and saw Sherlock limping through the hallway, holding his stomach trying to stop the bleeding.

"Christ Sherlock, what happened" She tried to put her arm around him for support.

"Molly, get in the car, we need to leave now" She could hear the worry in his voice.

"What?…. Why?…. I thought we would be fine here"

"We're not, they know we're here, I don't know how, Mycroft assured me it was safe, but apparently not and they just tried to kill me, so get in the car, we need to go now" She put her arm around Sherlock and they limped toward the front door, she opened it and walked two steps out on the porch before she felt something hard hit the back of her head. She hit the porch hard and blacked out.

* * *

**dUNN DUNN DUNNNNNN (sorry i just had to) anyway i hope you enjoyed that, don't forget to follow/favourite/review. xx**


End file.
